hat_shoefandomcom-20200213-history
Reds
http://hatshoe.org/reds.html Content: Page displays two different images starting with: reds.jpg: “Consider that the hints start right at the beginning, with this repeating through most of the whole thing: - … .- .-. . which becomes: T S A R E This was the beginning of what would become the last message to be sent from the craft. Of course the party mentioned right away is , The Party. The ear lobe is Florida dipping into communist influence due to its proximity to Cuba. At the time, the big fear was that Florida was already invaded with Red networks. So it's no surprise when the incident happens close to this area. And here is where they decided to have a bit of a joke on the Reds. The claw is the sickle. The hammer is the one used to crack the shell. Bit of irony, considering it was their own secret that was used to turn the tides against them (literally) scratched out. But of COURSE they were at the beach; they were prepared to intercept anyone who made it to the shore. And of course their “towels" matched; they were all in uniform. This was a military operation! And only one body was found (it had washed up under a warf) Now we get into what actually happened. A soviet submarine eperienced a mechanical failure and began to lose pressure while hiding in the Gulf of Mexico (which surrounded” Continued on blues.jpg “the sub like a giant clam). Down, down. A bit of a joke there, since the craft was actually rising slowly due to the subsequent, technical failures. Fearing the submarine was nuclear, the American fleet that was dispatched after the soviet submarine started appearing on theis monitoring equipment opened fireout letter. This out word fragment is what the mermaids and dolphins and such are. All of those would miss their target be a wide margin, as they were fired before the weapons were actually in proper operating range. Down, down again, as the soviet sub finally surfaced and the American ships had already stopped firing, noting no return fire from the Reds, The Soviet crew was presumed dead; killed bt accident on board. This wasn't quite right. The Soviet sub was surrounded and finally boarded. It was empty; no crew. But who had driven this craft so deep into American waters? And who had sent out the transmission? No kind of automated scratched out communications device exsisted on the submarine. And why was the transmission in English? The only clue laid with the body that had washed ashore. He wore a soviet uniform but no identifying papers were found on him. Instead, in his pockets was found a device of which the function could no be discerned at the time. Anyway, the rest is just wacky 70s surf rock shit. Skadoobadop to the Tsar.” Clues: HTML notes: nothing Clues: "Toart" was derived from the original morse code the page contained which has subsequently been changed to TSARE. When added to the clues on mark.html becomes "toart@live.com" with the password "greens" derived from the mark.html's comment: "and to enter, use the missing of the three. Additive, mostly used for digital" Chain: nothing